


Trust with a similar voice

by Khohshekh



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Family Secrets, I suck at tagging, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secrets, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khohshekh/pseuds/Khohshekh
Summary: Bloodhound and Crypto are so different, yet, they are so like-minded. They are both incredibly reserved and private, but they must learn to trust a similar voice. Especially Crypto.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Crypto | Park Tae Joon
Kudos: 22





	Trust with a similar voice

**Author's Note:**

> Been playing Apex so long and reading/stalking Tumblr for art for so long and this is my first fic. With a very uncommon pair. Which both happen to be my two mains AHEM

The start of a new ranked series is among us, accompanied with introducing duos. One partner, fighting as one beneath the eyes of Odin. Our dropship, hovering above the Kings Canyon Island, hummed softly as it prepared to drop us. Above, I waited for the screens to display my partner: Crypto.I have battled among many felai fighters, none of which brought more surprise than whom I could only describe as my opposite. 

He evolved around technology, while I myself was taught to simply trust myself. All machine fail. Despite our differences, Crypto was proficient in his area, and a brave warrior at best, always on alert and one step ahead. Most of all, he was incredibly private. He did not say much, and when he did, refused to share too much. That was what he had in common the strongest. A tranquil and halcyon warrior, moved and stalked like a cougar. 

Together, we stepped onto the platform before it descended down, overlooking the vast land. “You are jumpmaster,” he uttered, pointing towards the cage. “Just picking a place.”  
“Ok,” I reply, taking a stance to drop, “battle lies below.” We jumped in harmony, swaying through the winds as it carried us towards the top of the cage. He pinged below, while I guided myself to the second floor. The first weapon I spot, I snatch. R-301, with a stabilizer next to it and a few boxes of ammunition. Above, Crypto pinged a simple body shield for me, asking over the comm if I had needed syringes.

For the majority of the match, we merely kept out of sight, scanning the ground while he surveyed the skies for dangers. Eight squads remaining, we took refuge in a building near bunker. As his device drifted the sky above, searching for enemies, I had a moment to relax and observe. For once, I was not concerned with the area around us. Over his shoulder, I curiously watched him fiddle with the device in his hands. I was nurtured by his silent teachings, until I piped up to ask, “The camera… you see with your eyes? Or or mind?”

Crypto quirked an eye, then huffed a half laugh. “Never thought of one like you to be so curious.” he closed it shut, turning towards me. “I see everything on the screen projected… It’s connected to my brain in a way, through my implants.”  
“I… see.” I touch the device in his hands. “The implants. They are?”  
“These.” He traced the metal on his face. “Connected to the synapses in my brain, to control what I see on the screen. It’s… complicated.”  
“But fascinating.” I add. He grinned, just for a moment, then his face twisted in alarm. “My drone scanned someone! We are not alone here.”  
“Quickly, we will cross through the mountains and make haste towards the circle.” I grab him by the arm, pulling him out of the building. We rushed inside the building, passing through rocks until we came across a shift in the ground, a metal dome covering the hole. “We may hide in here.” He said, shuffling over and making a leap.   
“Crypto!” I called, but he was already down there, hopping from floor to floor until he reached the bottom. I could do nothing but follow suit, marking our surroundings. “Bloodhound, there is a charge tower, and a gold sentinel. Take it. I will scan the area.” He tossed his drone, and hid in a corner. 

I took the sentinel, finding a few more supplies and a better suit. Looking around, I had lost my partner, gone astray or abandoned me? “Crypto? Where have you gone?” He couldn’t have gone down. Nobody could sneak up on us; only one way in, one way out. “Crypto?” I searched with my scanner, and he was sat, squatting in a corner. I mumbled, making my way over towards him. “Crypto, we--” He was in his drone still, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He whispered in his native tongue, followed by, “we will find each other again, Mila. Forever family…”  
Once out of his drone, he jumped, startled by my presence. “Bloodhound…”  
“Who is Mila? What are you doing?”  
“Bloodhound, how much did you hear?”  
“Not much… why? What is it you are up to?”  
“N-Nothing… We must leave now. I’m sorry I lured you down here… You won't say anything, right?”  
“What is there to say?”  
Wearily, he glanced down, trapped in thought on what to do. “Just… can we leave?”  
“Yes. Come.”

He was quiet the remaining of the match. Only spoke up to warn me of enemies or if he was moving locations. We had lost, having 3rd place. Still, a victory I will be grateful for.  
+=+=+=+=+=+  
Back in the dropship, he surprised me again, coming to my room and politely asking to come inside. With the door shut, he sighed. “I… don’t know what you thought about what happened yesterday.”  
“If I am being honest, hræddur einn, I would think nothing of it had you not said anything at all.”  
“Oh.”  
Really, though. He could have simply come out of his drone and moved on. I would not have thought anything ill or suspicious of it. “Crypto, is there something concerning you were hiding?”  
“Hiding?”  
“About the match. Did you see something?”  
“No… No, not like that. I just... “ He checked behind him, as if even walls had ears. “Was a decoded message. From my sister.”  
“Interesting.”  
“Please, try to understand.”  
I could not see what he was so afraid of… perhaps it was a bigger issue than I was perceiving it. So, I asked, “Is there significance to this? You act as if you committed a crime.”  
He froze. And I felt as if my words had conveniently told the story.

“Crypto?”  
“Bloodhound… It was a message from my sister… we are… hiding from the Syndicate. I used to work for them before the games. We had founded a company secret, and they were after us. I was framed for the murder of my sister, and I thought her dead until just recently… That underground passage was the only way I could decipher her code without interruption or fear. Please, you cannot tell a soul.”  
After his plot, I could only ask, “Is there any reason for me to breathe a word? I could care less. Not in a sense I do not care for you, or your situation… but it would do nothing but poison us both. What good would spilling your secrets do for me?”  
Crypto looked relieved, also astonished. “Fair enough… I just don’t know what kind of a person you are under all that gear. You have to watch your back. You can't trust others to do it for you.”  
“You may trust that I do not turn you in. None of my concern… have you need any help, you know where to find me.”  
“You’re offering assistance?”  
“Is that so harsh?”  
“No, just… why?”  
“Why not? You are not one to be unfamiliar with loss. Should you need anything, even someone to speak with…” I stopped there. Even I was just as shocked with the help i was offering. But, I could see he was in despair. He was a lot like me, losing his parent figure, being so far away from home, and having no one to assist you. No one to trust to listen enough. If he could have even one person to fill that spot, perhaps he would be better off.  
“Thank you.” was all he said. I nodded, watching him quickly leave.   
+=+=+=+=+=+  
I had kept my promise, too. The next time we had crossed paths, we were on opposing teams. My partner, Miss Lifeline, bounced her feet among the ground, spotting a location with a vault in the ground. “Should we drop down? Might be big things down der.”   
“Let me scan the area.” the wave reached down the hole, and I scanned the hacker, who scurried quickly with his drone. He was alone, that much I knew. Perhaps his partner was nearby. Looking down, I see him peer his head from behind a corner.   
“Ey? Blood? Watcha see down der?”  
“The place has been looted,” I quickly said. “We will find nothing down there. We should move on.”  
“All good with me.” she holstered her Wingman, pinging a different location for us to hustle to. We shared one more glance, and I chased after her.  
+=+=+=+=+=+  
The hacker should not surprise me any more than he already does, but once more he exceeds my expectations. He arrives at my own home, quietly knocking and asking to come in. “This is an unexpected surprise…” I say softly, shutting the door behind me.   
“Sorry to barge in like this… I just wanted to thank you for saving me last week in the games.”  
“Save you? I do not recall.”  
“Hound, you saw me, don’t lie. Down in the other vault, you dismissed me. Octavio was goofing off, you and Che could’ve had easy kills… and you just walked away.”  
“Believe it or not, hearing from your sister struck me as more important than engaging in a fight, Crypto.”  
“Unless it was a way to gain my trust.”

I quirk an eyebrow even though he cannot see well through my goggles. “Intentionally?”  
“I cannot figure out if you are playing some sort of game or not, hunter.”  
“A game? Of what? Cat and mouse? Because you are wrong if you think I have any ill intentions, Crypto. Allow me to repeat myself: I care not for who you really are, what you are hiding, or what you are after. Stay in your safe space, I shall stay in mine.”  
He went quiet, bowing his head apologetically. “I cannot risk getting caught.”  
“Nothing I do will get you caught. If anything, I would not allow that to happen.”  
“Why? Doesn’t affect you.”

“I care for you,” I shrug. The response caused him to go quiet again, fishing something out of his pockets. “I also came by because I wanted to let you know… I happened to be uploading a file in the vault, and your disregard on the battlefield drew in my success. So, thank you.”  
“I accept your gratitude,” there’s a pause. “That is a good thing, correct?”  
He laughs, nodding his head. “Very much so… would you like to see how it works?”  
For the next half hour, he sits at my table with me, rambling on about technology, his vast collection of servers in his old home, his skills with cybernetic security, and impressive capabilities with discrete channels. And, I listened, hands folded as I learned the new ways of the ever evolving and booming pace of technology.  
He fumbled with his drone controller with a nervous look on his face. “Is something wrong, Crypto?”  
“My device… I think it is buggy. It will not shift.”

“Oh?” 

Crypto growled, searching his pockets and spilling out a couple tools. The tiniest screwdriver in his hand, he began to loosen the panels on it. “Well… I think I will retire soon, Crypto. I shall read a bit while you figure that out… then see to it you make it out safely.” He only frowned, glancing at me. “I should break my equipment more often, hmm?”  
Humming in response, I merely rose to my feet. “Goodnight, then. Tell me when you are leaving.” I begin to take off my respirator and tubes, setting them on a shelf near my fireplace. I could feel his eyes on me; no need to even confirm. It happened every time I removed it; curious creatures, behaving like I was not even mankind. “Crypto?”  
“I shall just leave now then…” he was in my peripherals, trying to steal a glance at my face.

Honestly, if he wanted that bad a peek, so be it. He did just overshare, and I did not want him to leave thinking I had an extra eye or something ridiculous. So, I look over, staring him straight in the eyes.

“Hmm. More attractive than I thought.”  
No, he managed again to surprise me when I promised myself I would not fall victim again. “Attractive? Crypto, I am not one to-”  
“I mean it. And I mean it when I say… It really struck me when you mentioned you care about me. The real me, I mean… I haven’t opened up like this before. Especially strangers… But, we understand each other.”  
“Agreed… Are you the one playing a game, now, Crypto?”

He flashed a smile, tumbling over and placing a long, warm kiss on my lips. Tonight, I kissed a man for the first time… “It’s Tae Joon… and goodnight.” And just like that, gone.  
It wasn’t long before he was at my home again, though. This time, his tiny keyboard to share images of surveillance footage of his sister being interrogated. Intrigued by his stories, I could only listen, and observe politely. Eventually, it had been so long I was inclined to offer him a drink. Soon after that, it was like the night before. I had retired to my loft to read, while he continued typing away on his computer, trying to decipher a dead language. 

After a while, perhaps an hour, his clicks quieted, and I could not even hear the rustle of his jacket. “Tae Joon,” I call out, “Will you be taking your leave soon?” I wait for an answer that does not come. “Tae Joon.” Still nothing, so I resorted to peering above my balcony. His head was down, curled inside his arms and dead asleep on the table.   
I couldn’t help but smile. He would have to spend the night, this time. I prepared my couch with a pillow and blanket, then made my way over. “Tae Joon?” I shake his shoulder, getting a quiet hum in return. “Come now, you have fallen asleep.” Creeping closer, I could not help but notice the stench of alcohol. I knew he had been drinking, but one glass of wine turned into an empty bottle. He couldn’t leave, perhaps not even in the morning.

“Come, now. Rest your head..” One arm around his shoulders, and my other curling beneath his legs, I lifted him carefully from the chair, strolling over to the couch. I did not plan on having a guest at my home at all, let alone sleep overnight. Yet, Tae had managed to bring a sense of homely comfort even without the walls of a house.   
With him knocked out, I pulled the blanket over, and retreated back to my own bed. A few more chapters and I would sleep myself.   
It was a mere hour before I heard the sounds of Tae moving around. I glare down, and see him rise, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before looking around in a stupor. “Go back to sleep, Tae,” I called down to him. “You have drank too much, and tomorrow morning will not be pleasant for you.”  
“It is already not pleasant,” he groaned back, “For now, I am lucky enough to have no pains.”   
“Sleep.” Was all I said back. “I am going to bed soon myself.”

I continued to read, and before I knew it, Tae Joon had snuck up the stairs, bellowing at me from the foot of my bed. “May I help you?”  
“You brought me to the couch.”  
“Yes.”  
“And covered me.. Then cleaned up my mess.”  
“Yes.”  
“You are allowing me to sleep here?”  
“I would not have you leave in your condition. Think none of it.”  
He is silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. I was about to suggest he return to the couch until he suddenly blurts in a low, sultry tone, “What happened the other night… Did you think anything of that?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You know.”  
“Afraid I do not, Crypto.”  
“Obviously I mean your interpretation… the kiss. You enjoy it? Or do I make you feel uncomfortable?”  
I could only sigh, shutting my book carefully before setting it to the side. “Crypto, It would be a lie if I had said it slipped my memory. It has been on my mind ever since… But you were in a vulnerable position so I had brushed my feelings aside.”  
“Vulnerable?” He snorted, climbing onto the bed in front of me, positioning himself on his knees to stare me down. “As emotional as I was, would you believe it was intentional?”

Yes.

“Crypto,” I sigh once more. He kept the smug look on his face, eyes halfway closed as if in a trance. “You’re still drunk.”  
Tae Joon only giggled, pushing my chest to flatten me on the bed, crawling on top to straddle me in a swift move. “And?”  
“And this is a bad idea.”  
“Oh? You mean this?” He undid his belt, fiddling with mine.   
“Yes, that. May I remind you of the professional act we must obtain?” He rolled his eyes, but I continued. “Is this a way to gain your trust?”  
“Hmm.. I’m not really asking you to trust me, am I?” I had no answer, my mind began to draw a blank as Tae steadily lowered his body, traversing his mouth to my throat. I couldn’t think of a solution, nor a response, not even a reaction but to merely keep my motionless station.

Crypto sloppily kissed along my neck, nibbling my ear in the process. My mind screamed at me not to go further; my whole life, growing up in my village, this was not a common practice. Intimacy in my village was taught as being sacred, and shared between married lovers. Even more so, it was to mate, not for pleasure.   
Now here he was… On top of me, rotating his hips on mine and caking my neck in saliva with hot breaths. Within only a few months, we were battling side by side, and a mishap led us to becoming a bit closer with his work being an excuse. 

I let go of my fear, at last moving my hands up to scrunch up his shirt. Eager with my response, Tae practically ripped his shirt off before going for my mouth, and I kissed this man for the second time, allowing my hands to buzz all over his back. After a few moments, Crypto pushed his jeans past his knees, beaming with pride. I forced my own down just a little, enough for him to pull it out.

“Tae Joon…” I gasped.  
“Hound?”  
“Is this such a good idea?”  
He merely smiled at me, adjusting his position right over me. I felt his entrance against my member, and it made me shudder, much to his delight. “Don’t be getting cold feet now, Bloodhound.” I growled in his ear, groping his hips and rubbing him against me. If the gods will it, who am I to go against them?  
His walls were tight around me, yet it felt like he fit perfectly. I slithered a hand in his raven hair, giving it a brutal tug towards me. With his face again in the nape of my neck, he started to roll his hips with wonderful moans in between.

Over and over again, he convoluted himself against me, not bothering to stay quiet at all. I myself was merciless, moving to rake his back with my nails, then yank his hair once more, growling in his ear. “H-Hound..” He mumbled something in his native tongue, reaching down to pleasure himself. I knew he was growing close to a climax, but I did not want this to end. With a last, desperate attempt, I pulled him chest to chest, taking a bite of his shoulder. “S-shit, Hound…” More foreign words, and I could feel him spilling out on our stomachs with a shudder. “I am close myself…” I warn.

Rather than continue his strife, he drew off of me, elbowing his way down. “Tae Joon?” I could suddenly feel warm lips on my member, and before I knew it, his mouth bobbed up and down, hollowing his cheeks until I at last came, spraying near his mouth. “Tae Joon…”  
“Fuck… Hound.” He crawled back up to rest on me for comfort and catch his breath. He was a precious jewel around my neck, heart pounding against mine. It was unexpected and chaotic sex that left us exhausted. “You may still stay the night… If you wish.” I whisper.  
“Ah, I knew you still wanted to keep me around.” He slid more to my left to curl up like a kitten.   
“I could never get rid of you, Tae Joon. I care for you too much.”  
“And I you, Bloodhound,” a long pause followed by, “But this cannot be spoken of either.”  
“As long as I am here, you will have someone to hold and to trust. I will never let that happen, Tae Joon,” I promised. And I shall keep that promise.


End file.
